


May The Love Be With You

by prouvairism



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Watching Star Wars, Domestic Fluff, Fandom AU, Just nerdy boys in love, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soft Pining, Star Wars References, Star Wars mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairism/pseuds/prouvairism
Summary: Enjolras secretly loves Star Wars, but pretends he doesn’t know anything about it so Grantaire could teach him and they could watch all movies together. - based on a Tumblr post by alluringwaters (me).





	May The Love Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/gifts).



> I'm happy someone asked for this prompt, is been a while since the last time I wrote a short fic.  
> I hope you like it, @adorablecrab, since you're the one who asked for this story. ♡
> 
> A special thanks to @capital--r and @decayingliberty. Also, special thanks to the beta, @accidentalmarysue. ♡

**May The Love Be With You**

 

Enjolras had secretly been passionate about the Star Wars universe since he was just a little boy. Everything about the space saga enchanted him. He had a list of his favorite characters (he could rant all day about his reasons too), and memorized a lot of the dialogue. However, in academic places or in the presence of friends other than Combeferre or Courfeyrac the blond was much more reserved about his hobby. Unless someone asked him directly, he didn’t bother to get into it.

Although he knew that his new group of friends wouldn’t judge him for his interests, after all everyone there liked the most varied things, Enjolras preferred to focus his time on discussing the causes the group was interested in defending and fighting for, and besides, he preferred to listen to his friends talking about what they liked rather than talking about himself.

Among his friends, the one who had the most different hobbies was Grantaire, no doubt. Ballroom dance? He had practiced for months. Street dance? He was excellent. Boxing? No one had ever beaten him. The arts? He knew a little of each kind. 

He also knew where you could eat the best pretzel, which market sold the best-tasting juice, which bakery had the freshest bread, and one day, to Enjolras's total surprise, he claimed to know the best possible order in which to watch Star Wars.

If the blond didn’t have a crush on him before, he certainly had one now. Of course this wasn’t something that the others (except Combeferre and Courfeyrac) had suspected. The way he had met Grantaire and the arguments the two had dealt with in the beginning did not seem to give way to any stronger feelings than those of friends who were always debating.

It took a while for the two of them to learn how to talk without shouting, to listen to what the other had to say, and to spend time together in a calm and pleasant way. Over time, many people learn that sometimes a person's presence in their lives is more important than being right. He knew he'd been attracted to Grantaire for a long time. He knew that although he hated the moments when Grantaire acted cynically or how he made jokes at inconvenient times, he liked how sometimes he simply tried to help improve his arguments so that nothing would lack.

That's how Enjolras let him know a little about himself, too, that’s what you do when you want to be friends, but he hadn’t yet come into the question of favorite films and series. Until that day, because of a conversation between Grantaire and Bahorel.

"It's what I say, if wasn’t for the scene between Obi-Wan and Death Maul dueling I think the movie would have been terrible.” Grantaire said, taking a sip of soda. It was good to see that he had been in that treatment for some time, avoiding drinking and eating better, which Enjolras needed to start or all the coffee he consumed an hour would bring serious problems.

But that wasn’t what Enjolras had noticed. What really caught his attention was the fact that the conversation involved his favorite saga and the more he listened, pretending not to be paying much attention because he was looking at Courfeyrac, the more he was sure Grantaire knew all the movies very well, to give such strongly-formed opinions without even thinking much. Of course he knew them, he was interested in various things and had good taste, but now Enjolras was convinced of it.

A light went on in his mind. He wanted to spend more time with Grantaire, wanted to hear him talk about what he liked best about Star Wars, which one was his first movie, his favorite character, and everything. But maybe if he'd talked about how much he liked the movies, Grantaire and he would end up arguing about nonsense again. It would be much better if he didn’t know. Only later would he realize that it didn’t make sense.

His friends were getting up to leave the cafe. He needed to hurry, to be brave and calm. He touched Grantaire’s shoulder, who turned to him at once, offering a smile.

"Hey, what's up, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just ... What you and Bahorel were talking just now ..."

"Oh, sorry, I promised I wasn’t going to mess up when your subject was serious with me talking about something else. It’s just because we read this comment on the internet yesterday and we were laughing at it. It's a fictional movie thing, I don’t know if you know Star Wars. "

He could say yes, he could tell him how interested he was, how much the saga helped him while he was growing up, but he just shook his head, denying it.

"You know... That's what I'd like to ask you... I wanted to know more about it, but I don’t know where to start and I think you'd be good company for that."

Grantaire blinked his confused eyes for a moment, and then raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want to watch the movies with me?"

"You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, but I thought you'd like the idea, so I..."

"I want to, let's watch together! I promise you won’t regret it!"

Enjolras feared that this wasn’t true.

They started at Grantaire's house. He chose to make Enjolras watch the chronological order according to the plot so that it wouldn’t be too confusing for him. Enjolras found it thoughtful and lovely, but disguised his feelings, obviously.

There the blond was, happy to see Obi-Wan Kenobi, reviewing Anakin's childhood, getting lost again in those scenes. This was relaxing; it had been a long time since he'd sat on a sofa to watch something for fun. Grantaire had made popcorn and arranged refreshments and they had sweets for at least half the film.

Since he had secretly already watched the movie, Enjolras took the opportunity to watch Grantaire's expressions as he watched the screen. If only he had been a bit more careful, he would have noticed that every now and then Grantaire did the same.

They met again at the end of that week and watch Episode II - Attack of the Clones. This time Enjolras had arrived earlier and helped Grantaire set up a homemade pizza. It had even been a lot of fun, except for the part where Enjolras stung Grantaire's face with tomato sauce ("red, like the blood of angry men" he said), getting sauce and wheat flour on his face and shirt, needing to borrow one from Grantaire after cleaning himself.

Grantaire had a slight suspicion that there was something wrong with some of Enjolras' reactions to the movies; he never seemed surprised enough, sad enough, amused enough, shocked enough…  He didn’t get how serious this seemed to be until he realized that Enjolras didn’t even cry when they finally got to the end of Rogue One.

When the two of them got together to watch Return Of The Jedi, things went a little bit out of Enjolras' plans.

"And so Éponine invited these friends of hers to go there to spend the night and she hasn’t met them in a while; besides, it seems that she wants Jehan to meet one of them, so there's no way we can watch in there, would it be okay if we went to your place this time? Ferre said at the meeting that he was going to Courf's, we won’t disturb him."

He couldn’t just say no, it would be extremely unpleasant and he no longer had the excuse that Combeferre would be bothered with the noise. Oh, damn…

"Y-yeah, sure, we can watch in my place, but I need it to be at night, I have to ... I have things to do before."

“Ok, then. See you later.”

Enjolras waved goodbye and as soon as he had the chance, he ran for the apartment, ‘cause needed to hide certain posters, books, action figures and possibly change the key chain.

With everything organized and properly hidden, he didn’t have to worry about Grantaire discovering his secret passion by accident. All was going very well. Now they had more stuff in common, they had dinner together before watching the movies, and his heart was always racing as he remembered the occasional grazing of legs or the several times Grantaire had laid his head on his shoulder.

He had such a silly imagination to think that Grantaire would always smell of paint and coffee, but every time they were together he smelled of washed clothes, soap and citrus shampoo. It was so good that it was almost intoxicating.

While Enjolras was arranging the film on television, Grantaire had gone to the kitchen to prepare the popcorn and put it in a larger container to share. When he opened the cabinet to look for what kind of stuff they had there, he found something very interesting. He smiled  contentedly and picked it up to use.

"I have everything ready here."

"Me too, I found a popcorn bucket in the closet." Grantaire said, putting the bucket between them, making Enjolras widen his eyes in surprise.

“This is… Uh…”

It was his special bucket from watching The Force Awakens in the movies three years ago. They hadn’t watched the movie together yet and even if they did, it was a very limited edition.

"Ah, this is Ferre's, isn’t it? Beautiful."

Oh, great, he wasn’t suspicious, good.

“Yeah. So, should we begin?”

“Play it.”

Enjolras didn’t see Grantaire trying to hold back a smirk.

That night they watched two movies at a time, with some breaks to help, after all they didn’t want to watch with discomfort or hunger.

Enjolras was so distracted this time, since he already knew Han Solo’s fate, that he hugged his knees, swaying softly.

“You’re doing again…”

“Doing what?”

"Moving in place when you mutter your favorite quote.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s because I…”

Enjolras stopped talking and swaying, swallowing hard and barely breathing tensely as he turned to face Grantaire.

“You knew…”

“Yeah, I knew.”

“Then, why?”

That was it, he would have to be ready to hear anything now.

“Because even though I'm a little annoyed that you lied to me, I'm glad you're doing it all because of me, to spend your time with me. That's it, isn’t it? "

“Yes… Sorry I lied to you, by the way…”

"Okay, I wanted to spend my time with you too, that’s why I didn’t say anything."

Enjolras's eyes brightened a little and he dropped his knees straight, seeming to relax a little.

“You do?”

"Yes. Since we started to understand each other better, I wanted to do this, I just didn’t know what kind of thing you’d like us to do first."

"I see ..." The blond opened a shy smile, playing with the hem of his shirt. "You... Like me, then?"

Grantaire chuckled, averting his gaze for a few seconds, then coming a little close, sighing for being discovered.

“I think to say that I “like” you is to put it lightly.”

"Got it...” Enjolras muttered, thinking in silence for a while, his face was flushed and his hands were a little shaky, but this he was managing to disguise it very well. “But you know, I think you made a little mistake..."

“What mistake?”

“The kind of thing I'd like us to do first.”

“Really? What did you want then?”

Grantaire knew the answer even before it was said, for he settled at the same time as Enjolras, so that he could touch his face and join their lips in a soft and shy kiss.

He had imagined that Enjolras would kiss the same way he spoke: passionate, steady, but he was sweet, calm, savoring the moment, and that was even better than anything he could think of. In fact, at that moment Grantaire wasn’t thinking of anything else but those perfect warm lips against his.

Enjolras overcame his deadly curiosity, sinking one hand between those curls, in a mixture of caressing and massaging and the sound of satisfaction that Grantaire let out muffled by his lips was even better.

As they broke the kiss, there was an exchange of stares and giggles, followed by Enjolras's face hiding in the crook of Grantaire's neck.

“I should have done that to you when we watched the first one.”

“Don’t worry; you can kiss me as much as you want to compensate for the others when we finish this one.”

“Oh, you bet I'm going to.”

They continued to watch, sitting very close now, with Enjolras’ arm wrapping around Grantaire's waist. Neither was in a hurry now. Even when they finished the saga, they could start something else together. There were many options, including the fact that Grantaire was mentally planning where they could have a first date later. Enjolras was thinking the same thing.

 

 


End file.
